


spring break 2k14

by halimedes



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#hot douche fratbro ssul and chic bitchy best friend/girlfriend krystal</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring break 2k14

**Author's Note:**

> a quick ficlet for [alissa](http://sullic.tumblr.com). i'm giving this a mature rating just to be on the safe side idk.

Spring break is just as hedonistic as Sulli had been taught it was through American movies and series, the ones she watched with Soojung - Krystal, now - and her sister before they had moved back to California, long before she had decided to study overseas for college. Sulli’s got a cool beer in her hand given to her by Amber not too long ago, the perspiration running in droplets off the glass and hitting the flimsy surfboard shorts. Her knees stick out, pale and almost luminescent, beneath edge of dark blue. She should reapply the sunscreen soon or she’ll burn, but there are more important matters at hand right now. Like watching Krystal and Luna play beach volley, both dressed in short denim shorts and crop tops. Or just a bikini top in Krystal’s case, now. 

Sulli could’ve sworn she’d been wearing a sheer white top earlier, but it’s long gone now.

Luna is sun kissed and tan already after only a day and a half, skin glowing golden and the muscles in her legs work as she runs to hit the volleyball. She’s not meant for this sport, not really, she’s much too short for it but this is only a game for fun and laughs; and laughs is what Luna does when she dives and hits the ball, making it soar high and safe in the air so that Krystal can smash it into the sand on the other side of the net with a strong fist. 

They cheer together, arms raised in the air and then around each other in slightly intoxicated hugs. One arm around Luna’s shoulders and Krystal sticks her tongue out at the opposing team, a boy Sulli vaguely recognises from one of her classes though she can’t for her life remember which or what his name is and another boy. 

By the side lines there’s a gaggle of boys Sulli knows are Luna’s other friends; they hoist Luna up on their shoulders and she almost falls off, yelling and laughing wildly as more hands shoot up to hold her in place as they holler about how she’s a champ and should be treated as one. Sulli likes this version of Luna. The relaxed, tequila happy one that still buzzes with energy without being such a pain in the ass. Amber reappears and lets Krystal jump onto her back before they run after where Luna’s disappearing, Amber stumbling and Krystal fisting the back of her shirt as she clamps her thighs around Amber’s waist. Sulli laughs, loud enough for Krystal to hear. She throws Sulli a grin over her shoulder, impish and stunning as her eyes glitter with mirth, and she looks like she is about to say something but thinks better off it, facing forward again and Amber hurries on her step again. 

Sulli takes a slow sip of beer. 

Sitting in a sun chair all alone isn’t quite Sulli’s idea of fun. Not when there are places to be and people to do. She doesn’t even bother to finish off the bottle, only throws it into the trashcan. The sand burns under her bare feet when she stands up, but she couldn’t slip on her flip-flops even if she would’ve wanted to - Victoria had borrowed them earlier when she went for ice-cream, but knowing her the be call of vodka had probably lured her to the beach bar instead of the ice-cream bar. 

There’s sound and music, faces she knows, further up the shore. She briefly wonders what the plans for the night are, but then she sees Victoria waving or dancing her a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. There’s a tall guy next to her with a hand on her hip, and the way they grin at each other (sleazy and intoxicated) makes Sulli snort before she turns her attention elsewhere.

—

Long after midnight but not yet enough of a morning for it to be light out, tangy taste in her mouth and snapback in her hand, Sulli makes her way back. The corridor is long and winding, or perhaps it’s just her head that’s spinning and not the room — but well in their shared hotel room Krystal greets her with hot kisses and heated touches, making a beeline to the loose waist of Sulli’s shorts and unceremoniously shoving her hand down. It’s not the hottest way of seduction, but it’s not really like Sulli needs to be convinced that having Krystal’s hand down her trousers is a good idea. She already knows that it is. 

Sulli brings her hands up to Krystal’s chest, cups a breast in each hand and flicks her thumbs over her nipples. Krystal pulls back from the kiss, moaning as Sulli keeps rubbing tight circles to make the nubs harden under the attention. There’s no need to have plans for nights when they always end like _this_ , with Krystal sprawled out over the sheets not even half-undressed, the air around her vibrating with need. Her hand is still in Sulli’s shorts, rubbing over where the fabric of her bikini bottom covers her clit.


End file.
